


Astromegabalanus Sontaranus

by Azazel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Consent Issues, Established Relationship, Forced Pregnancy, Healing Sex, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Medical Procedures, Misuse of the Force, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, creature feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: While on a recon mission aboard an abandoned Separatist ship Anakin gets taken (in more ways than one) but Obi-wan is there to help (also in more ways than one).
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Space creature/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. One - The Ship

The abandoned frigate creaks and groans as it coasts aimlessly through the asteroid field. Tiny pings and scrapes of debris bouncing off of the hull echo dully through the halls as the Clone troopers make their way in small groups from one target room to the next. Obi-wan stops to check out a flickering computer panel, hoping there might still be enough power to access any data the Separatist troops left intact. A garbled squawk in his com-link makes his fingers skitter over the buttons of the keyboard. Every Clone looks his way for instruction. He takes a moment to calm his mind and call on the Force, feeling for any flickers or ripples indicating one of the squads is in distress. Curiously, there is a distinct lack of turmoil. Which, in any other circumstance, would be reassuring, however, when on operations with one Anakin Skywalker there is always some level of unease in the Force. Over the years Obi-wan has become so accustomed to the unsettled thrum in the Force around Anakin that to not feel it now, when he knows his former Padawan is close, causes him to immediately abandon the work station he was examining and begin making his way to Anakin's last known location. His troops turn to follow without being told, readying their weapons and calling out to the other squads.

The lack of any indication of battle is far more unnerving than being ambushed by the enemy. Obi-wan stretches his senses to the limit and still comes up empty-handed. His transport ship also reports no contacts on any scans. He grips his lightsaber tightly as they near the corridor where Anakin's last transmission came from. The door is jammed open halfway and just beyond the bulkhead he can see scattered Clone armor and weapons but no actual bodies. Quickly shoving the door open he glances around the wide hallway. His breath stops in his chest when his eyes finally fall on the denuded form of a Clone trooper fastened to the wall in what appears to be translucent goo. The man's face is slack, eyes slitted open but staring blankly at the opposite wall. The substance holding him aloft pulses gently, reminding Obi-wan of a heartbeat. He quickly throws out an arm to block his troops from entering the hallway. He understands their urgency in wanting to rescue their brother but he can't, in good conscience, allow them to walk into what could be a trap. He takes a deep breath and reaches out with his mind. At first he finds nothing but the jumble of thoughts from his troops. He bypasses them and reaches deeper, finding the bound Clone's unconscious thoughts. Obi-wan sighs under his breath, glad to know the trooper is alive. Just below the slow methodical mind of the trooper is a dull drone, rising and falling like a tide. Obi-wan prods the edges of this unknown entity and finds one overwhelming, base desire circling through many smaller minds connected to a single hive mind. With a gasp he breaks contact and ignites his blade. 

It takes little enough time and effort to free the ensnared trooper who topples to the floor as soon as Obi-wan's lightsaber touches his gelatinous bonds. The creature shrinks and shrivels, finally ending up a steamy puddle. Obi-wan orders his troops to locate the rest of Anakin's squad and free them if needed. They break off in groups of two and proceed to clear each room and corridor while Obi-wan makes his way toward the open door at the end of the hallway leading to the Commander's quarters. Having an idea now of how to look he is able to zero in on Anakin's thoughts. They are faint and strangely peaceful, but Anakin nonetheless. Obi-wan keeps his lightsaber at the ready, having felt the source of the hive mind close by as well. 

The Commander's suite is dimly lit by a desk lamp but Obi-wan's eyes adjust quickly. He dismisses the clutter and detritus around the room, looking only for one thing which he locates on the wall near the door he just entered through. Like the first Clone they found, Anakin is naked. Bits of his clothes lay in a pile beneath where he is being held. His head hangs against his chest, limp and listless. His lightsaber is still in his hand but unlit so Obi-wan has no idea if Anakin was able to put up any kind of fight before the creature snatched him. The biggest difference between the trooper and Anakin is the actual creature holding him. This one is huge in comparison and, while also being translucent, there are several easily distinguished parts to its body. Covering Anakin's stomach is a glowing sack filled with smaller glowing spheres. There are at least three tentacles Obi-wan can see growing from the sack, each invading Anakin in a different way. One trails from his mouth while the other two dangle between his legs, one wrapped around the shaft of his penis and the other disappearing behind his scrotum. For a moment Obi-wan is so taken aback he doesn't move as the thin appendage curled around Anakin's cock slithers to the tip and prods the opening there. He cringes as the little tube forces its way inside causing Anakin's shaft to bugle and become distorted.

The creature begins to hum, low and loud, as its tentacle pushes deeper into Anakin's body until finally Obi-wan can see tiny fingerlings squirming under the loose skin of Anakin's balls. The hum becomes more like a screech, making the metal plating on the walls shiver and Obi-wan fall to his knees clutching his ears but he can't take his eyes off of the base molestation taking place right in front of him. He watches as fluid courses through the limb toward the pouch of what he now guesses are eggs. Anakin twitches spasmodically, dropping his weapon and groaning as he is thoroughly milked. When there is no more semen left to be had the straw-like appendage slinks back into the larger body, leaving Anakin's penis swollen and bruised. Again, the sound coming from the creature changes tone, reaching higher octaves. The eggs are flooded with stolen semen and begin to shift and change color. As each orb is fertilized it goes from softly glowing orange to a bright, sickly green, moving either up to the tentacle in Anakin's mouth or down to the one nestled in his rectum. Each egg is roughly the size of a small child's fist. Obi-wan can see the tentacles contract and expand to force the gestating beasts into Anakin's body through both orifices. He loses count of how many are used to impregnate his friend but soon the pouch is empty and dark leaving Anakin's abdomen distended and lumpy.

The creature goes silent and withdraws its remaining limbs then allows Anakin's unconscious body to slip to the cold hard floor. Every inch of his skin appears to be sticky, his hair matted to his scalp with gunk. Even his prosthetic arm is slimy. But what catches Obi-wan's attention are the murky trickles of blood dribbling from his mouth, cock and ass. Obvious signs of the trauma he was subjected to. Obi-wan now recognizes the thought the creature had been projecting to the smaller, less cognizant versions of itself. Breed.


	2. Two - After the Ship

Obi-wan grips his lightsaber tightly and gets to his feet. The creature is still plastered to the wall above Anakin, gently humming with satisfaction at having nearly accomplished its goal of procreation. He can see the empty pouch already churning in the first stage of creating more eggs, presumably to implant in the captured Clones. He doesn't hesitate to swipe one hand sharply, pulling Anakin away using the Force, then slashes the creature in half with his lightsaber. The stench of seared guts is immediately overwhelming. Obi-wan snatches a thin blanket from the former Commander's bunk and wraps Anakin as carefully as he can. He then hooks both lightsabers onto his belt, lifts his friend's unconscious form and carries him away towards where their transport is docked. 

Most of the Clones who had been targeted for breeding are already back on their feet and marching under their own power. Those few who are still unconscious are carried on stretchers. They all stand aside as he passes with their General in his arms. When he reaches Rex, the Clone asks in a gravelly voice, "Sir, is the General alright?"

Obi-wan glances down at Anakin's relaxed face, his skin shiny with the juices of the dead thing that raped him, and responds, "I hope so." 

Rex just nods and steps back so Obi-wan can continue. He is met by a team of medics near the hatch. They swoop in and take Anakin from him, immediately beginning to scan him. A medical droid toddles along bedside them rattling off questions to Obi-wan. He answers as best he can, nearly choking on the words as he recounts the story of how he found Anakin. One of the medics gasps when he sees the readings from the scans. He turns to the medical droid with a mixture of horror and urgency in his voice saying, "There are eggs inside him." The droid pauses for a moment then orders, "Take him to the nearest shuttle. He will need to be transported to a medical outpost to have them removed."

Admiral Yularin catches up with the group on the hangar deck as Anakin is being loaded into the fastest shuttle available. Obi-wan comes to stand beside the Admiral and they watch as the medics secure Anakin. Yularin is his usual no-nonsense self when he turns to Obi-wan and asks in a flat tone, "Am I to assume you will be piloting the shuttle, General Kenobi?"

Obi-wan's stomach does a somersault at the idea of allowing anyone else to be responsible for Anakin. "Indeed, Admiral. In the meantime time send another recon mission and put quarantine protocols in place. We don't know if there are more of those creatures on board. If nothing of value is found I want that ship vaporized." 

"Understood," The Admiral nods and turns to issue orders. Obi-wan boards the shuttle and makes his way to the cockpit. Within minutes of launching R2-D2 calculates the fastest course to a Republic medical ship and they enter lightspeed. 

Obi-wan spends the majority of the trip attempting to meditate with little success. His mind continually turns back to the scene he witnessed. The things he allowed to happen. At one point the medical droid comes to inform him Anakin has regained consciousness but he cannot bring himself to face his friend so he simply nods and stays in the pilot's seat. R2 beeps and whistles happily, following the other droid back to where his master is laid up. Obi-wan is alone for the rest of the trip right up until R2 is needed again for docking. The medical station personnel have already been informed of the need for quarantine so they are greeted by medics in full bio-suits and escorted to a secure ward. They are then separated for decontamination and Anakin is whisked away for emergency surgery.

Obi-wan's clothes are taken for incineration and he is thoroughly scrubbed and scanned from head to toe before being cleared. He asks how the surgery is going and is directed to a room with a large window adjacent to the OR. On the other side of the glass Anakin is laid on a table with his head tilted back, his throat elongated and exposed as a medic guides a long tube into his mouth. His legs are completely bare, knees bent and spread wide to accommodate a second medic with another tube, this one being slowly fed into his bowels. A droid stands beside Anakin's shoulder issuing commands to the medics. Several canisters of green sludge sit on a tray next to the machines the tubes are connected to. A third medic enters the room carrying a portable screen attached to a thin cable. He stops to speak to the droid in charge but Obi-wan can't hear what they are saying. The medic hands the screen to the droid and steps up next to Anakin's hip. He takes hold of Anakin's cock with one hand and dabs something on the tip with the other then reaches for the cord dangling from the screen and for the second time that day Obi-wan watches as Anakin's body is thoroughly violated. 

Obi-wan turns and grabs for the nearest bin, emptying his stomach into it. He retches until nothing but bile and acid come up. When he is able to look again the medic is pulling the length of cable from Anakin's penis. A few minutes later the other cords and tubes are also being removed. A final scan is performed before they cover Anakin with a sheet then transfer him to another gurney and push him from the room. Obi-wan intercepts them in the hallway and can't mask the concern in his voice when he asks, "How is he?" 

The droid is dispassionate in its answer of, "General Skywalker will make a full recovery. He was impregnated by a Sontaran space barnacle, however, all of the eggs have been removed. He is heavily sedated right now and will need to remain on this station for the time being."

Obi-wan nods and has to stop himself from reaching out to take Anakin's hand in his own. The droid continues, "It is good you were able to bring him in so quickly. Normally this type of breeding is fatal to the recipient as the eggs hatch and the newborns feed on the host body." Obi-wan feels like he might throw up again. "Please excuse me General Kenobi, General Skywalker will need to rest now in order to recover." 

Obi-wan glances at Anakin one last time before entering the room across the hall. He looks like he is asleep but there is a fog of artificial peace surrounding him from the sedation. 

Some time later Obi-wan is pacing in his small room when his door chimes. Assuming it is either a medical droid or a Clone he swipes the hatch open only to find Anakin on the other side slumped against the bulkhead. He immediately reaches to steady his fellow Jedi, cursing under his breath. 

"Anakin, what are you doing here? You should be in bed," Obi-wan falls back on his oft-used "Master" voice. Anakin melts into Obi-wan's arms, digging his fingers into the soft material of the robe Obi-wan was given to wear until his clothes are replaced. Anakin's body is still lethargic from the procedure and medication but Obi-wan can feel his mind working at breakneck speed. He pulls Anakin into the room completely and seals the door behind them. Now truly alone, Anakin curls closer, leaning heavily on Obi-wan so he is forced to step back until his knees hit the bunk built into the wall. Anakin slowly collapses, dragging Obi-wan down to sit on the bunk with a thump while he lands up sitting on the floor between Obi-wan's feet. 

Anakin rests his head against the inside of Obi-wan's thigh, tilting his chin up to stare at Obi-wan with glassy eyes. His words slur when he says, "Obi-wan… Master, please. I still feel it. It's inside me. Please help me." He tugs on the hem of Obi-wan's robe with mechanical fingers, the only part of him that is truly steady, while the rest of his body begins to shiver. Guilt ties the knot in Obi-wan's stomach tighter. Again, he flashes back to that dark room with Anakin helpless to defend himself. As he sits motionless he feels a tidal wave of disgust, desperation, terror and loneliness crash into his mental defenses and he knows the feelings are coming from Anakin. Pushing aside the possibility of making a huge mistake, Obi-wan takes a deep breath and in a moment of weakness, allows his own will to be subverted. In the back of his mind he curses himself, knowing he will probably regret what is about to happen, sensing Anakin's instability and feeling as though he himself is taking advantage as opposed to being taken advantage of. 

Anakin's movements are slow and clumsy from the powerful drugs still in his system, nothing like his usual elegant actions in combat, but they do not stop him from sliding metal fingers under Obi-wan's robe and up toward his crotch. It's Obi-wan's turn to shiver as cold, artificial fingertips glide over his skin. Since losing his hand Anakin rarely removes the glove covering his prosthetic. Seeing him without it now just adds to his already increased vulnerability, however, Obi-wan cannot deny the way his body reacts to having his former Padawan on his knees again after so long with such limited physical contact. His cock hardens with every heartbeat until, finally, Anakin's fingers close around his shaft in an unforgiving cage. Anakin glances up one last time and whispers, "Please, Master?" as he dips his head down far enough to kiss the base of Obi-wan's erection.

Obi-wan stutters out, "A-anakin!" Suddenly the more negative emotions flooding his mind from before are replaced by desire and longing. Anakin's focus, though still cloudy, becomes centered on Obi-wan. He pushes his body to remember what it was like before the Clone Wars began, before he was made a Jedi Knight, when it was only the two of them more often than not and they had more freedom to simply be. He moans around Obi-wan's cock, feeling his thoughts echo back to him. Using his flesh and bone hand he opens Obi-wan's robe, exploring the well-known hard lines and soft curves of his Master's body. Obi-wan leans back on his palms, allowing Anakin free access to whatever he would like to touch next. Between his own arousal and Anakin's overwhelming presence Obi-wan can feel himself nearing orgasm within minutes, his balls drawn up tight and the base of his spine beginning to sizzle. 

"Anakin, wait," he reaches out and gently guides Anakin away from his cock. His eyes are drawn to shiny, plush lips as Anakin says, "What is it, Master? Did I do something wrong?" Being so open he can immediately sense the turn in Anakin's emotions to confusion and despair. 

Cupping Anakin's face with both hands he kisses him softly and replies, "No, you did not." He then stands and helps Anakin to his feet as well. Obi-wan rolls his shoulders causing the thin robe to slide down his arms and fall to the floor, baring him completely to the chilly air. Anakin blinks slowly, processing this development. There is a blush covering Obi-wan's cheeks, throat and chest. Anakin brushes his fingers through the dusting of hair on Obi-wan's pectorals down to the trail below his bellybutton. Obi-wan's cock is still stiff, jutting out from his groin to bob between them with every breath. Before Anakin can distract him again, Obi-wan takes hold of the paper-thin gown Anakin was dressed in after his surgery and pulls it off so they are equally exposed. Anakin stares down the length of his own naked body at where his dick is bruised purple and still somewhat swollen from the rough handling it received. He frowns deeply, seeming offended by his body not reacting the way he would like. He hisses sharply when he grasps himself, flinching as he squeezes abused tissue. 

Obi-wan takes hold of Anakin's wrist, moving his hand away and for the first time he notices the discoloration spreading like an ink stain under the skin of Anakin's scrotum. More bruising. More proof of how he was used. Obi-wan grimaces and brings Anakin's captive hand to his lips, kissing his palm. He takes a moment to allow himself to savor how Anakin has changed physically, the way his body has grown. To Obi-wan it seems like every muscle group is slightly different from the last time they were intimate. Where he used to be lean and sleek, Anakin is now thicker but no less supple. Jedi robes do not do him justice. He feels Anakin's mind brush his, curious with the slightest hint of impatience, so he sits on the bunk and moves to lay back. Using both his hands and mind he tries to maneuver Anakin to sit on his chest in a familiar position from when he was teaching him to fine tune his control and build stamina by allowing Anakin to fuck his mouth. With one knee on the bed Anakin pauses, frowning. He shakes his head and sighs before giving Obi-wan a dopey grin and pivoting so he is on his hands and knees over his Master with his mouth hovering above Obi-wan's erection once more. Anakin's crotch does not react to Obi-wan's bemused expression at being thwarted. But Obi-wan does get a reaction when his lips and tongue surround the inflamed tissue of Anakin's cock. The flesh is soft and warm in his mouth, still mostly flaccid which allows him to take the entire length in until the even softer skin of Anakin's balls is brushing the tip of his nose. Anakin shudders hard as Obi-wan draws back to nibble and suck on the underside of his tip, playing with a bit of foreskin left over from a somewhat botched circumcision. 

Anakin collapses to his elbows with a groan, resting his face on Obi-wan's hip. His breath fans over the coarse curls at the base of Obi-wan's cock. He lets himself sink into the moment as Obi-wan gently coaxes him to full erection. It still hurts but Obi-wan's calm, steady motions and thoughts quickly overwhelm any discomfort. Soon his hips are rolling in small circles, gently filling Obi-wan's mouth with his thickened cock. Anakin squirms until his lips finally brush Obi-wan's balls. Opening his mouth wide he sucks in one warm globe and bathes it with his tongue then repeats the process with the other. After finishing with both testicles Anakin manages to balance one hand and use the other to bring Obi-wan's cock to his mouth. He suckles the tip, occasionally brushing the tight skin with his teeth. He swallows every drop of precum like he's back on Tatooine and it's his first taste of water in weeks. 

Obi-wan folds his arms around Anakin as best he can, his hands ending up on the solid muscle of Anakin's ass. In retaliation for being teased he grips each cheek and squeezes drawing a shaky moan from his partner. Without thinking he slides his fingers into the cleft to press against the entrance to Anakin's body. Anakin flinches, pulling off of Obi-wan's dick with a slurp. Obi-wan freezes for a second then whips his hands away. Another pulse of uncertainty and longing rolls over Obi-wan as Anakin reaches back with his metal hand to spread himself open. He gives a tiny, almost experimental, thrust into Obi-wan's mouth and begs again, "Please, Master, don't stop."

Obi-wan swallows around Anakin's cock, peering up at the space exposed by shiny fingers. The condition of Anakin's hole is another testament to his mistreatment. The skin is a deep, angry red still tacky with medical grade lubricant and whatever fluids the creature left behind that are finally making their way out. The entire area looks inflamed. Brushing his fingertips over the wrinkled bud confirms it is hot to the touch. Pressing his fingertips against the little pucker makes Anakin whimper and reveals how loose the muscles are. Two fingers sink into Anakin's body with no resistance whatsoever, the usually tight ring of his sphincter giving way easily. The soft tissue inside is also warmer than Obi-wan can remember ever feeling it. With a sort of morbid curiosity, Obi-wan pushes a third finger in beside the first two. Anakin just grunts and twitches his hips. The muscles in his ass flutter and try to clench around the intrusion but only succeed in a strange ripple. Obi-wan's cock throbs, dribbling precum onto his stomach that Anakin swipes up with his tongue. Pressing his fingers in deeper Obi-wan searches for Anakin's prostate. He knows he's found it when Anakin whines and rolls his hips. Even with his mouth full of cock Obi-wan manages to grin as he begins to establish a rhythm, each thrust of his fingers a counterpoint to his mouth sliding over Anakin's dick. 

Obi-wan can sense Anakin's thoughts tumbling over one another, a chaotic burst of want and satisfaction mixed with feeling incomplete. Anakin's metal fingertips dig into the meat of his ass cheek so hard they are quickly forming new bruises to add to the collection. His vision blurs and he has to lock his elbow to keep from sprawling across his Master completely. They can both feel Anakin's orgasm fast approaching the point of no return. Obi-wan uses all three fingers to massage Anakin's prostate until Anakin is shivering and panting above him. Suddenly, with anguished cry, Anakin freezes and Obi-wan's mouth and throat are flooded by warm fluid. Obi-wan swallows automatically but he can't help noticing the slight taste of copper blended into the saltiness of Anakin's cum. 

Neither of them move for some time until at last Obi-wan relaxes and allows Anakin's cock to slip out of his mouth. The bruising is still present but swelling seems to have come down. Anakin moans as Obi-wan's fingers leave his body, one last tiny spurt of cum dribbling out to land in Obi-wan's neck. With a lot of careful shuffling and a little help from the Force they rearrange themselves so they are facing the same direction with Anakin tucked against Obi-wan's side in the cramped bunk. He leans over and licks the cum off of Obi-wan's skin then kisses him deeply. Obi-wan nearly bites Anakin's tongue when a hot, flesh-and-blood hand wraps around his erection and starts to stroke him. He is tempted to reach out and stop the motion, citing the very recent medical procedure Anakin underwent, but his former Padawan is having none of it. Anakin's grip is firm but yielding, following every twitch or grunt like a clear instruction. 

Before Obi-wan can think to protest Anakin is throwing a leg over him and scrambling upright all while continuing to jerk Obi-wan off expertly. Smiling widely Anakin scoots up on his knees to position himself over Obi-wan's cock. Obi-wan chokes back an objection as Anakin sinks onto his cock. Once seated, Anakin braces himself with both hands on Obi-wan's chest and begins to rock slowly. Sweat beads on his forehead and between his pectorals as he moves faster. Soft, dark blond waves stick to his cheeks as he pants. Obi-wan reaches out to stroke the hard muscles of Anakin's thighs as they flex. He cannot take his eyes off of Anakin's face, the open, contented expression drawing him in and with his own mental defenses so low he cannot tell which emotions are his and which belong to Anakin. Even taking into account his misgivings Obi-wan knows he won't last long as the unprecedented heat of Anakin's body envelops his cock. 

Anakin squeezes his eyes shut and pushes himself to move faster. Every other thrust jabs the tip of Obi-wan's dick into his prostate, and even though it sets off sparks up and down his spine, his cock remains soft, flopping uselessly between them with each bounce. He doesn't care about his own pleasure, though. That he got off at all was somewhat of a shock to him. All he wants in the moment is to be filled by his Master and to forget what happened before. Shaking his head he forces his thoughts back to the here and now, back to pleasing Obi-wan. He opens his eyes again and looks down only to see Obi-wan watching him intently. Obi-wan's hands skate up to wrap around Anakin's hips. He keeps his grip gentle as he helps Anakin to move. Together they push and pull until, at last, Obi-wan groans, his orgasm washing over them leaving them both breathless. 

Fatigue creeps through Anakin sapping his strength but before weakness overtakes him completely he reaches down with his metal hand to cup his cock and balls then lifts them. He leans forward and looks between their bodies so he can see Obi-wan's cock still buried in his ass. He lifts his hips slightly, allowing Obi-wan to slip out. He instantly feels the emptiness of no longer being physically connected. Obi-wan distracts him by running his fingers through Anakin's hair and tilting his face up into a chaste kiss. The moment is quickly destroyed by Anakin giggling at Obi-wan's sour expression when a glob of cum lands on his lower belly. 

"Thank you, Master," Anakin says in a slow, sleepy voice.

Obi-wan sighs deeply, affecting a put-upon air, "Anything for you, my Padawan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes that is Doctor Who reference. Ten points to (insert your House of choice here)!

**Author's Note:**

> This had been in head for so long I just needed it out already. If you spot any mistakes please let me know so I can get them fixed. Thank you!


End file.
